1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerant condenser, through which gas-liquid two phase refrigerant flows, suitable for use in a automotive air conditioner.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,580 discloses a multi-flow type refrigerant condenser including a plurality of tubes and fins laminated between a pair of header tanks. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,580, equivalent diameter of a refrigerant passage inside tube is set within a particular range for improving the radiation performance of the multi-flow type refrigerant condenser. U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,469 discloses a rib formed on a plate of a tube. The rib protrudes toward the inside of the tube. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,682,944, 6,003,592 and 5,730,212 disclose that a condensing length is set within a particular range.
However, in these prior arts, only heat transfer efficiency inside the tube is considered. That is, neither air flow resistance nor pressure loss inside tube are considered for improving the radiation performance of the refrigerant condenser.